


Living Together

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Laughing Gas, M/M, Sexual Themes, it's kind of sexual but nothing really happens, not graphic, teeth pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: Kamal goes and confronts Dr. Habit, it doesn't go as planned and he wakes up back in the Habitat. Against his better judgement he goes back to Dr. Habit's office. Before too long Habit is living with him.





	Living Together

Kamal slowly came too, panic immediately set in. He knew where he was, he had seen it, helped it come to fruition. He tried to get up but he was strapped down. His vision was blurry, his mind a little foggy and he felt sick. He knew why, of course he knew why. There was a deep giggle and Kamal looked around, making his head hurt. His cheek was suddenly poked with a pointy finger. 

  
  


“Helo Kamal!” Kamal felt like he was going to vomit, he was terrified. “:-O Ur scared! I am sorry Kamal!” Habit stood up, bending over the dentist chair and looking directly at Kamal. His hair fell over Kamal and he felt even sicker. He was panicking, it was obvious. Habit frowned, “OK take deep breaths.” Kamal heard a button click and he could  _ hear  _ the gas coming. He held his breath but Habit suddenly pressed on Kamal’s chest, making the male cry out and take a deep breath. The edge of his vision started to go black, the more he stared at Habit the blurrier he got. “There we go!! :-)” Habit moved away, walking around the chair so he was in front of Kamal. He frowned after a moment, “I kno I was so mean 2 u. I am sorry :-(.” He then smiled, “So I thou-ght I would give ur teeth a good treat-ment! Make ur teeth shinie a-gain!” He caressed Kamal’s cheek slowly, “Open ur mouth pleas.” Kamal slowly opened his mouth, his eyes half closed. “Good~” Habit purred, he held the males face, forcing Kamal’s mouth open wider. 

  
  


Kamal’s eyes slowly opened, he still wanted to throw up, his vision still blurry and he was still strapped down. When he looked up, he saw a mirror being held up in front of him. Kamal was very much still out of it but he was a little more here than earlier. Before he could speak his face was grabbed and his mouth was forced open. He stared in the mirror at his teeth. They were white, shiny and looked absolutely perfect. His eyes went wide and Habit let go of Kamal’s mouth. Kamal kept his mouth open, clenching his teeth together, looking at them in shock. 

  
  


“H-Habit what did you do?!” Kamal was almost all here now, he was in shock. Habit laughed softly, standing up straight he held the mirror to his chest. “I fixed ur teeth!” Kamal was shaking, “Th-Thank you…” He whispered quietly. Kamal felt so strange, he had forgotten about the laughing gas, he looked down at his arms then up at Habit who was smiling, his finger pressed on a button before he quickly removed his finger from the button. “Kamal, I am so sorree 4 what I did 2 u.” Habit said softly, putting the mirror down. “I was so mean…” “I-It’s okay! It’s okay, thank you…” Habit gave that weird giggle of his again, moving closer to the dentist chair. He set a hand on Kamal’s chest, just lightly. “Kamal?” Habit whispered and Kamal nodded, “Yes?” He whispered softly, “I relly like u…” Habit whispered taking a soft breath “Relly like u...More than like…” Kamal was blushing deeply, “I-I like you too Dr. Habit…” “Call me Boris :-)” “B-Boris…” Kamal whispered out a little too breathy. Habit moved a little closer, running one of his hands down Kamal’s chest, stopping just above his waist. Kamal shuddered, his head falling back “Boris I…” Kamal didn’t even know what he was going to say, he just felt like he needed to speak, say something,  _ anything.  _ “Yes Kamal?” Habit whispered, he moved his face closer to Kamal’s, if either of them moved closer their noses would be touching. Kamal was speechless, he didn’t know what he wanted. He couldn’t think anymore, his vision dark, the only thing he could see was Habit. “What do u want?” That deep voice and thick accent rocked Kamal to his core. He felt like his throat had dried out in that one second, any thought he had was gone. Habit was blushing, “R u ex-cited Kamal?” He whispered, Habit’s hand was rubbing the males waist, he could see the bulge in the males pants. Kamal was blushing deeply, panting loudly. “Boris…” He mumbled quietly, suddenly leaning forward he kissed Habit sloppily. Habit kissed back, how could he not? Kamal was so cute, gorgeous. Habit could watch the male for eternity. Habit broke the kiss after a moment, leaving Kamal panting loudly. Habit moved away after a moment, he looked Kamal over before he undid the straps on the males arms. Kamal was sitting up instantly, wrapping his arms around Habit’s neck. Habit kissed back, grabbing onto Kamal’s hips, pulling him close. After a moment Habit moved away, he looked away. “I am sorey Kamal…” He whispered, Kamal’s vision started to go dark and he let out a soft whine. 

  
  


Kamal woke up, groggy, his eyes slowly opened. He was staring at the ceiling after a good few minutes he slowly sat up, looking around. He was in a room, still in the Habitat. He rubbed at his head, all he remembered was going up to meet Habit. Kamal pressed his tongue against his teeth and let out a sigh of relief, everything seemed okay. He did a quick once over of himself, everything was fine, nothing really hurt only his head and he accounted that to the laughing gas. Kamal’s eyes went wide, he got up and bolted out of the room looking around. There wasn’t anyone here, he checked the carnival and there wasn’t even a Carla around. As Kamal left the carnival he seen the doors, they were wide open. Did everyone leave? He looked back at Habit’s office tower, wondering if Habit had left too. Kamal felt like he should go check, see if Habit was up there but he was afraid of what would happen to him, if Habit was still unstable, which Kamal knew he was, then anything could happen. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. He tried to push away his anxiety, trick himself into thinking Habit wasn’t up there. Maybe he really wasn’t! Kamal made his way to the entrance of Habit’s office building. 

  
  


With every floor the elevator went up Kamal’s anxiety rose. He had to keep trying to calm himself down or trying to do so. When the elevator doors opened Kamal’s breath hitched, he expected to see Habit right there but he wasn’t. He got out of the elevator, looking around, there was a door open, the one that lead to the dentist room. Kamal slowly made his way over, peering inside. There he was, Habit was slumped over, sitting in the dentist chair. In one hand he held a pair of dental forceps, the other was a pile of teeth. Kamal’s eyes went wide and he pressed his tongue against every one of his teeth. He let out a soft sigh when he realized that they weren’t his but then-Oh God. Kamal’s heart dropped and he rushed into the room, “Dr. Habit!” The large man slowly turned and looked at Kamal, his eyes looked glossed over, much more tired than Kamal had ever seen him. “What the hell did you do!?” Kamal yelled, Habit looked away so Kamal couldn’t see his face. “I was...pull-ing my x-tra teeth…” Habit’s face was suddenly grabbed and forced to look at Kamal. Habit couldn’t react fast enough before his mouth was forced open. “Oh my God.” Kamal whispered, Habit had only removed about half of his extra teeth, blood was pooling in Habit’s mouth. “God, fuck.” Kamal looked around, he grabbed a paper cup putting it up to Habit’s mouth, “Spit.” Habit was going to argue, say something but Kamal shoved the cup to the males mouth again, “Spit.” He demanded. Habit spit into the cup, it was all blood. Once Habit had gotten all of the blood out of his mouth, Kamal forced the male into a lying down position. “You are a mess.” Kamal growled out, frustrated. He didn’t let Habit speak though, he took the teeth and forceps from Habit, placing them onto the tray. He grabbed a face mask, “Laughing gas doesn’t work on you so-” Kamal looked around, “Do you have any  lidocaine…” he muttered before he started to look around, once he found it, he sighed, turning to Habit. “I’m going to remove the rest of those teeth and if you fight me then I  _ will _ strap you down in that chair.” Habit gave a small nod, there was a visible blush on his cheeks. Kamal when he acted assertive was very...attractive. Kamal was attractive all of the time but this gave Habit lots of butterflies in his tummy.

  
  


“I can’t-not feel my mouf :-(“ “That’s kind of what freezing does. It’ll wear off in about 2 hours.” Habit was looking down, it felt weird, not having those teeth. He also didn’t like the gauze in his mouth either. “Why the hell were you doing that?” Kamal asked, turning to Habit, “Wamted 2 b normal…” Habit whispered softly, “I thoght it was a good idea...more teeth big-gr smiles!! But…” He covered his mouth, looking away. “I herd what u said...with the jani-tor...I ignord it 4 a long time but I was thinkng about it…” Kamal’s eyes went wide, that happened a long time ago. Habit was still thinking about that? So much so that he decided to rip them out himself? “Fuck…” Kamal whispered, he didn’t swear around Habit since the male used to get on his ass about it but he didn’t seem to be doing anything like that now. “Dr. Hab-” “Boris.” “Huh?” “My name is Boris…” Kamal’s eyes went wide and he looked away, clearing his throat, “Right, B-Boris, I’m sorry I didn’t mean for you to rip all of those teeth out yourself, that must have hurt like hell!” Habit gave a small nod, “I am soree…I said a lot of mean things 2 u…” Habit could tell Kamal didn’t remember what happened earlier and he was almost thankful for that. He also had a nagging feeling, he wished he would have done more, he had Kamal right there. He could have done anything in the world he wanted but he hadn’t. Kamal wasn’t willing. Not consciously. Habit wanted Kamal to love him back, he just  _ couldn’t  _ do something without Kamal wanting too. Other than him making Kamal’s teeth clean again. “Why are you still here? Everyone left.” Kamal asked, looking at Habit, of course the guy built this place, poured money into it but it was obvious the whole thing was over. “I have no where else 2 go…” “Oh…” Kamal whispered, that wasn’t what he was expecting. Did Habit just sleep in this dental chair? Habit was staring off into the distance, his eyes still glossed over. Kamal didn’t know what to say, he could just leave Habit here, there was nothing holding Kamal to any standard. He could just leave, let Habit figure out all of this on his own but Kamal felt bad. Habit looked so  _ lost _ in a sense. He looked harmless right now, Kamal was still scared but Habit just seemed so lost. “You can live with me.” Kamal hadn’t meant to say it, let alone say it so confidently. Habit slowly turned to the male and he gave a small smile, “R u sure…? I don’t-n’t want 2 intrude…” “You won’t be! I offered.” Kamal gave a smile, “Let’s go, my house isn’t much so I don’t want you to get your hopes up.”

  
  


Habit didn’t have much to bring, only a couple pairs of clothes and his puppet. Kamal felt bad making Habit sleep on the couch but the man was even too tall for Kamal’s bed. The house was messy but considering Kamal hadn’t been here in so long. Kamal cleaned up and Habit helped, within the hour the place was fairly nice. Habit was sitting on the couch, Kamal brought out a blanket and a couple of pillows. “Thank u Kamal…” Habit spoke quietly, he really hadn’t expected this to end up here at Kamal’s house. “I’ll uh, make some food in a bit. I can assume your hungry.” Kamal handed the man the blanket and two pillows. Habit hadn’t even thought about eating which it was obvious Kamal knew. “The freezing is probably going to wear off soon, you’ll probably be in a lot of pain.” Kamal turned to the male, “I don’t know if I have any pain killers or anything, I can go out and get some but-” “It’s OK! Do-not worry about me :-) I will b fine.” Kamal frowned but he didn’t want to push anything, Kamal felt like he was walking on eggshells.

  
  
  


Living with Habit wasn’t the worst, after a few months Kamal had gotten the man to go into therapy. He was doing better, both of them were, Habit still had breakdowns. Kamal knew the man tried to hide them but even so Kamal was usually around for most of them. Habit had gotten a job at a small flower shop, Kamal found himself working in an office. It wasn’t bad but it paid bills and brought food in. The first month Kamal had been thinking about when Habit would move out but now Kamal didn’t want him to move out. He liked listening to Habit get excited and talk about things, he was always so gentle and afraid of breaking things. It was cute. Kamal also didn’t mind all the hugs he got. When he worked for Habit he always thought it was weird but he didn’t mind them now, Habit was like a big child. Kamal got home from work, kicking off his shoes and pulling his jacket off, he let out a quiet sigh. The house seemed quiet, Kamal couldn’t tell if Habit was home or not. “Boris?” He called out, when he didn’t get an answer he walked into the house, looking around a bit to make sure Habit wasn’t somewhere having a breakdown. When Kamal could confirm he wasn’t he plopped down onto the couch. Habit still slept on the couch, there was no space in the house for a second bed. Habit said he didn’t mind. Kamal stared up at the ceiling for a bit, thinking, Habit was getting better, everything was getting better. One thing Kamal was worried about though was all these new  _ feelings  _ he was having for Habit. Kamal hadn’t had many crushes but he knew what they felt like and this was certainly it. He had even started to have dreams about Habit, some nice ones and other not so  _ family friendly  _ ones. Kamal had no idea where his vision of Habit came from, in some of those dreams Habit acted so assertive, dominant. Habit seemed to innocent for sexual things. Kamal’s  _ favourite  _ dreams, you could say, were the soft ones. Just him and Habit cuddling, soft kisses, sometimes Habit would just hold Kamal, whispering quietly to him, sometimes in Russian. Kamal was blushing just thinking about it, he sat up huffing softly. “Come on Kamal, quit it.” He muttered, smacking his own cheek lightly. “Habit doesn’t like you like that.” he muttered, “Why would he?” He mumbled. Though as much as Kamal tried to convince himself he started to think about it again. His most recent dream was him strapped to that  _ damned  _ dentist chair, Habit smirking at him. Kamal stood up as soon as he started to think about it, “No, no.” he whispered as he started to pace around the living room. He couldn’t do this right now, he  _ wasn’t  _ going to do this right now. 

  
  


Habit got home, he had therapy today so that’s why he had come home later than normal. “Kamal?” Habit called out as he pulled his jacket off, he hung it up before taking his shoes off. He walked into the house looking around, “I’m in the kitchen!” Kamal called and Habit walked into the kitchen quickly, smiling. “What r u may-king?” Habit asked, “Well we don’t have much, I need to go grocery shopping on my day off but we had some elbow noodles so I’m making macaroni and cheese.” “:-O” Kamal was flushed, he was glad Habit couldn’t see his face currently, “Do u need any help?” “N-No! No I’m good actually, why don’t you go shower, you smell like fertilizer.” Habit’s eyes went wide, he moved away “I’m sorey Kamal!” Kamal laughed shaking his head, “No don’t worry about it!” Habit left to go shower and Kamal let out a shaky breath, relaxing. Habit started the shower, making it warm, he didn’t like it when it was too hot but he also didn’t want it to be cold. Habit’s shower was almost an hour, it always took him really long to wash all of his hair. Kamal suggested that he get his haircut but Habit didn’t want too. He didn’t know why, his hair was annoying, long, too hot and sometimes he woke up unable to breathe because he was suffocating in it. Something held him back, Habit didn’t know why. He got out of the shower, drying himself off, he put his hair up in a towel. Kamal had to buy a hair dryer for Habit within the first week of him being here because Habit couldn’t  _ stand  _ it when his hair was soaked. Habit would get dressed then dry his hair afterwards. He put the towel around himself, he peeked out of the bathroom, looking around to make sure Kamal couldn’t see him as he left to Kamal’s room. Habit changed quickly before he headed back to the bathroom to dry his hair. It took about thirty minutes but he left the bathroom with dry and bouncy hair, as usual. Kamal was sitting down at the table, having just finished cooking. Habit sat down across from him and their conversation was just about their own days. It wasn’t much but Kamal couldn’t help his blush when Habit laughed at a stupid joke he had made. Once the food was finished the two washed dishes, Kamal washed and Habit dried. Their small talk continued, about almost nothing but Kamal could listen to Habit talk forever and Habit could listen to Kamal talk forever.

  
  


The two were sitting on the couch, watching a movie Kamal had rented on his way home. Kamal had his legs pulled up to his chest, watching the movie excitedly. Habit wasn’t too interested but he was still watching, he had his blanket wrapped around himself. “Kamal? R u cold?” Kamal looked over at the male, he gave a small shrug “Not-” Habit’s arm was suddenly wrapped around Kamal, pulling him close and wrapping the blanket around him as well. Kamal tensed, blushing deeply, Habit was blushing deeply as well, holding onto Kamal a little too tightly. Habit fell asleep halfway through the movie, he was leaning against Kamal, his head on top of Kamal’s. Who was blushing deeply, his attention not focused on the movie anymore. He looked up at Habit, he wanted to move, wake the man up but he didn’t. Habit looked so calm, his arms wrapped around Kamal loosely. Kamal smiled softly, “You’re so cute Boris…” he whispered quietly. Kamal couldn’t help it, this was just like one of his dreams. But in that dream he ended up under Habit, being kissed all over. Kamal felt really nice, warm, cozy. Soon Kamal fell asleep as well, nuzzled into Habit happily. 

  
  


Kamal felt so warm, fingers were being ran through his hair, a heavy arm was over his back holding him. Wait what? Kamal’s eyes opened, he was laying on top of someone, being held and it was nice. Kamal lifted his head, looking up and his breath hitched, Habit. He smiled at Kamal softly, “Good morm-ing.” Habit whispered softly, his fingers continuing to run through Kamal’s blue hair, watching as it twisted and curled around his long pointed fingers. Kamal couldn’t speak, this had to be a dream right? He wouldn’t just wake up like this, Habit wouldn’t just wake up like this, see Kamal on top of him and start to run his fingers through the males hair. “B-Boris…” Kamal whispered and Habit gave a soft hum in response. Kamal looked away, blushing deeply, he wasn’t just about to tell Habit to stop but this was weird, right? His eyes slowly fell closed, he buried his head into Habit’s chest. “Do u have work 2-day?” Habit whispered softly, Kamal didn’t answer for a moment and he gave a weak sigh “I do.” Kamal couldn’t help his soft whine. He never wanted to get up, he wanted to stay like this forever. “U should get redy…” Habit whispered, Kamal lifted his head looking up at Habit. “Can we stay like this for just a little longer?” Habit nodded, of course they could. He never wanted to leave this position either. Kamal was beautiful, Habit’s heart was fluttering, he never wanted Kamal to leave. 

  
  


Habit got back to the house earlier than Kamal did. He looked around the small house, he loved it here. He loved living with Kamal, the male made Habit so happy. Habit really has never been this happy before in his entire life, Kamal was truly amazing. One day he hoped him and Kamal could be together, of course they lived together but Habit wanted more than just living together. He wanted to wake up everyday like how they did this morning. Habit had loved running his fingers through Kamal’s hair, having the male laying on top of him. Kamal was so cute, not just cute he was adorable! He hummed happily making his way to the bathroom, he had to shower but even so today Habit didn’t mind. Once he finished showering he went to the kitchen, Habit wasn’t a cook but he wanted to make something for Kamal. He’d probably be really tired when he got home and Habit felt bad making Kamal make supper. As he looked through the fridge and cupboards, they didn’t have a lot but Habit pulled out the bread, cheese, lettuce and some dressing. He’d make grilled cheese and a salad, he’d watched Kamal make grilled cheese before so Habit was sure he could do it. 

  
  


Kamal got home, he let out an exhausted sigh, shrugging off his jacket and pulling off his shoes. Kamal smelt something, it smelt good? He made his way into the kitchen, seeing Habit plating salad onto the two plates. Habit set the two plates on the table before he noticed Kamal, “Oh! Kamal! I made supper!! :-)” “I can see that…” Kamal whispered before he smiling, giving a quiet chuckle. He walked over, sitting down at the table. “Thank you Boris.” “Oh! Do-not thank me! I new u’d be tired after working all day!” Habit sat down and the two chatted, Kamal told Habit all about his day and Habit told Kamal about all of his. After Kamal and Habit washed the dishes they were sitting on the couch, chatting and watching TV. Kamal yawned, tired, he was wrapped up in a blanket. Habit looked over at the male, flushing lightly, “U can go 2 bed Kamal…” Habit said making Kamal shake his head, “No, I’m okay. I want to watch TV with you.” Habit blushed and he gave a small nod “OK.” Not even ten minutes later Kamal was leaning against Habit, fast asleep. Habit was blushing, fidgeting, he wrapped his arms around Kamal before he laid down, pulling the male on top of himself. He slowly ran his fingers through the males hair, making sure to not wake Kamal up. Habit loved this, he loved Kamal, he wanted to stay with Kamal forever. Habit placed a soft kiss on the top of Kamal’s head, he was having dreams of Kamal. Lots of them really nice, his favourites were the ones where him and Kamal would watch the sunset together. Though Habit had some  _ unsavory  _ dreams as well, lots about Kamal being strapped down to that damned dentist chair, when Habit would wake up he felt so gross, sick to his stomach about it. His eyes fell closed, he tried to not think about it. He didn’t do anything to Kamal for real so it was okay. Habit opened his eyes looking back at Kamal, he was so gorgeous, beautiful. Habit shook his head, he felt like he was just repeating the same thoughts over and over again but he couldn’t help it!! He pulled his fingers through the males hair again, watching his hair twist around his fingers and slowly pull away. “Ur amaze-ing Kamal…” Habit whispered ever so softly into Kamal’s hair. 

  
  
Kamal woke up tiredly, he lifted his head, met instantly with Habit’s face. His eyes went wide and a huge blush spread across his cheeks. Habit was sound asleep, the slightest smile on his face. Kamal didn’t know how to respond, he froze.This was different than yesterday morning, he was awake first this time. Habit had both of his arms wrapped around Kamal, holding him loosely. Kamal relaxed slowly, this was  _ really  _ nice. He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Habit’s nose. He made sure the male didn’t wake up from that before he laid his head back down onto the males chest. Kamal looked over at the TV, Habit seemed to have turned it off. He reached over, grabbing the remote he turned the TV on, it was already muted and Kamal couldn’t help his smile. Of course Habit would have turned the TV down so he didn’t wake Kamal up. An hour or so passed, Kamal was dozing off a bit as he watched the TV. He let out a soft happy noise when fingers were suddenly run through his hair. “Good morning Kamal :-)” Habit whispered quietly and Kamal smiled happily. “Good morning Boris…” Kamal mumbled, Habit kissed the top of Kamal’s head and he didn’t even register it. “Can we stay like this all day?” Kamal asked quietly and Habit gave a soft laugh, “Of cours Kamal!” Habit said happily. Squeezing Kamal a little bit closer before he looked over at the TV, this was going to be a great day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm out of ideas for Smile For Me fics ;w;  
If y'all have some and don't write yourselves then comment them, I really wanna write more for these two ;w; I love them so much. 
> 
> If you're wondering why I haven't written about anyone else it's cause I'm not confident in writing them and Habit is my favourite character. <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!! It means the world to me!!


End file.
